


Deviation #9

by JayBarou



Series: Things that could have been Different in Endgame [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou
Summary: The one where ‘Your savior is here’.





	Deviation #9

It had been five years of hard work in the middle of nowhere. Five years making connections with neighboring planets and defending his little parcel of space. Five years of accumulated favours and whoring around his seidr for menial tasks. Five years of manual work and heavy lifting and careful planning, but someone had to do it. 

His five years had started when his trick had worked and Thanos had left him for dead. Like strangling a shapeshifter would work; what a conceited and narrow-minded Titan. He had tried to rescue Thor, but navigating in zero gravity was a pain. And by the time he had navigated through enough debris to see Thor, some ship was picking up Thor’s unconscious body. He tried to hurry, and make them notice him too, but it didn’t help. 

They left him behind. 

It had been a bit of a blessing and a bit of a curse; his Jotun heritage was spilling through and now he didn’t have a heat signature. Right then, it had been a pain on top of the pain that was moving through space. Also, it was not the first time Thor left him behind stranded thinking he was dead. At least he had the excuse of being unconscious this time. 

Once the ship with Thor was gone, Loki considered his possibilities. Thanos had only massacred half of Asgard, right? There had to be another half, maybe he could find them with his magic and go to Earth with them. Thor was bound to end up there sooner or later. 

Except, when he managed to reach the ship; everything was chaos. He had disguised himself to learn what had happened because he wouldn’t give an edge when he had it, and being considered dead was always nice. That’s how he learnt that while he found the ship, something had happened and half of the Asgardians had turned to dust. 

They didn’t realize what had happened until they reached a planet to get supplies and learnt that half of them were dusted too. 

Loki had known that somebody would fight that turn of things. Probably Thor, but if it was an inconvenience and he hadn’t been dusted too, even the Grandmaster would do something to undo the slaughter. 

Loki had not joined the Asgardians on their trip back to Earth. He had looked at the pink atmosphere of the planet he was in, realizing nobody would do what needed to be done if he didn’t do it. That’s the exact point when the countdown had started for him. 

He had bribed contractors and scrap dealers. He had learnt much about space stations and survival. He had also applied his magic to things he never thought he would, sometimes gross, sometimes humiliating and sometimes simply boring. Like lubing up tubes that would go up the ventilation system. 

In just one year, there was a box in space with his name painted on one side, enough for brief survival. Nobody knew why and Loki was cultivating the image of a mad, erratic, eccentric, hermit with care. He didn’t want untimely visits, but his huge shoebox was starting to be noticed. And soon enough he fitted it with some defensive turrets, followed by escape pods and more than just the bare necessities. Because if he was going to wait until the heroes moved their asses, he would wait a long time, and he wanted to live comfortably until then.

His last addition had been the thrusting generators and navigation room, and he had done it out of boredom. It looked the way a spaceship would look if a child had designed it with scraps of tins and takeaway boxes. 

So he had painted it again and written “Thor” on the side.  

“Your savior is here” was written inside in the most spacious area of the space station. Just in case it happened and he was out on an errand or something. 

And it had been five years, but it was finally happening. He saw it through the security cameras he had installed, but the first thing he noticed was the noise. The noise of a multitude. It had taken so long that Loki was starting to doubt his brother and his friends. But there it was, the dusted people had come back, and the Asgardians would be floating in space if he hadn’t taken the precaution of building a space station around the exact point where half of Asgard had died. 

The stood from the pile of cushions where he had been having a drink and walked to the big room to greet the people he had saved. He hoped there would be some cheering, but knowing the Asgardians, booing was not out of the question. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you worry about the details of the un-snap clap your hands. *clap, clap*
> 
>  
> 
> I accept suggestions for more Alternate Endgame ficlets.


End file.
